


just the way you look tonight

by peachtay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto cries, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, everyone helps to save akaashi's valentine's day, wine drunk akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtay/pseuds/peachtay
Summary: Bokuto takes his boyfriend, Akaashi, on the most romantic Valentine's Day ever (he hopes)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	just the way you look tonight

**Author's Note:**

> god this is so late, but I hope everyone enjoys anyways!! also [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6lNfiS73VGovtMED2EAMua?si=J98bpATxQ3CvATSzLi6b9w) is the playlist if anyone wanted to listen while they read!!

Bokuto was usually really good about surprises when it came to Akaashi. He never let him find out what he was working on because it was pretty hard to surprise him in the first place, considering how perceptive he is. He’s very proud of the fact that out of the four years they’ve been dating, he’s never been caught and always been blessed with the look of genuine surprise on his boyfriend’s face. As he laid in bed with Keiji the night before Valentine’s Day, it felt… different though. He felt as if he couldn’t keep the surprise to himself this time. He was unable to lay still, much to Akaashi’s dismay as he sighed for the third time when Bokuto got up to use the bathroom again. Grabbing Bokuto by the arm before he could fully move out of his arms again, Akaashi looked right at him with a pointed look.

“Do not leave this bed again,” is all Keiji said, but Bokuto felt as if he’d just been scolded. He sighed as he settled himself in arms that felt like home and closed his eyes, tucking his face into Keiji’s neck and taking in a deep breath. The gesture never failed to calm him down, it was also his silent signal that he was feeling a little worked up.

“Sorry, ‘Kaashi,” he mumbled and he felt Akaashi rubbed his back soothingly, kissing the top of his head because he knew his boyfriend very well. It’s not like Akaashi would be mad if he told him about the surprise for tomorrow, if anything it would only rile him up before bedtime and that’s why he decided against saying anything in the end. Having an alarm set for early already to wake Keiji up with breakfast in bed, he decided he could hold out a few more hours. 

Bacon, eggs, sausage, and french toast was displayed in what he hoped was pretty on a plate with a mimosa and coffee on a tray designated for breakfast in bed for Akaashi (and him, of course). Akaashi, who was currently still snoring with his hair pointed in every direction, looked absolutely adorable as the soft morning light gently hit his face and he couldn’t wait to wake him up. Bringing only the coffee into their bedroom, he sat the coffee on the nightstand and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend’s nose. Then his forehead. Then both his cheeks. Before Bokuto could get to his lips, Akaashi stirred, making a cute noise that resembled a grumble as he opened his eyes to look up at him. Usually very grumpy in the morning, Keiji only smiled at him, bringing his arms up to wrap around Bokuto’s neck. 

“Mornin’ Kou,” his voice was dripping with sleep, rough and deep, and Bokuto had to pretend like it wasn’t the sexiest thing he’s ever heard. He kissed him only once, chaste and quick before pulling away and presenting the coffee. Akaashi’s eyes lit up, taking it with gracious hands and smiling softly as he brought it to his lips.

“I made you breakfast too, baby, I’m gonna bring it in, okay? I wanted to wake you up first,” he grinned as he recognized Keiji’s suspicious face. It’s not like Bokuto was Yukihira Soma or anything, but over the years he’s managed to make edible food and not burn down the kitchen, so he thinks he’s doing alright. He only kissed the top of Akaashi’s head before heading to the kitchen to get the tray, silently praying it was good enough for him.

“Since when can you cook this good?” Akaashi has the last mouthful french toast that Bokuto just fed him and he can’t help but think that he sort of looks like a chipmunk and it makes his heart swell. Getting the tray and empty dishes out of the way, Bokuto scoots closer to put an arm around him. 

“Anything for you, ‘Kaashi,” he grins and he’s met with rolling eyes and a smack on the chest, but Bokuto doesn’t miss the blush that colors his cheeks. 

“Plus it’s Valentine’s Day, I have to do something special for my Valentine,” Bokuto adds, and Akaashi smiles at that, leaning in to kiss him one, two, three times. “And this isn’t all,” he whispers it against Keiji’s lips as he’s pulling away, a hand on his jaw as he looks into his favorite shade of blue. Akaashi waits for him to finish, Bokuto sees that he’s anticipating whatever he’s gonna say and he hopes for a full attack of kisses at the surprise he has planned. He’s unusually nervous, despite knowing that Akaashi was going to love this surprise. His voice is maybe a little shaky when it comes out.

“Well, I booked us reservations at Tony’s for today and-” Bokuto doesn’t get the rest of the sentence out to say he’s gotten him a special outfit to wear for tonight as well before he has an arm full of Akaashi and is getting that kiss attack he hoped for. 

It’s noon and Bokuto is holding a nodding off Akaashi in his arms once again, this time with a few hickeys covering his chest. He keeps watching those blue eyes close before trying to hold eye contact with him makes his heart so warm. He’s about to tell him to just take a nap when his phone rings and it’s a number he doesn’t recognize. He tells Akaashi he’d be right back and walks outside to the living room to answer the call. He doesn’t recognize the voice that said they were calling from Tony’s and asking if he had a moment to talk, but he didn’t like the tone in their voice very much. Koutarou knew it’d be bad news, he just hoped it wasn’t the worst possible outcome.

“Sir, unfortunately we won’t be able to take you at the restaurant today, there was a mix up in the reservations and-” Bokuto doesn’t hear the rest, not really, he doesn’t really care what the reason was. All he was worried about is how he was going to tell Akaashi after just telling him hours before what their plans were for tonight. He mumbled out a thank you, saying he’d get back with them at their offer of coming at a later date instead and hung up. Remembering the look of excitement and happiness on Akaashi’s face made him feel sick, he let out a frustrated groan and closed his eyes as he sunk down on the couch, letting his head hit the cushions. 

“Fuck,” he cursed quietly, taking a deep breath. He needed to get up and tell Akaashi but it felt like his ass was glued to the couch, his whole body was suddenly too heavy to move. Fortunately (or maybe unfortunately) he didn’t even have to haul his body up, he’d been out of the bed too long and he felt the dip next to him and a hand on his thigh accompanied by a concerned voice he knew well.

“Baby? What’s wrong? Who was that?” Koutarou sighed and looked over at Keiji, he might as well just spit it out. It’s not like he’d be able to hide it from him or fix it. His eyes drifted to his lap as he sat up, he wasn’t sure how he could watch those blue eyes he loved so much, the ones that were just full of excitement, turn sad and disappointed.

“There was a mix up, in our… in our reservations,” he started quietly, starting to play with his fingers in his lap. “I’m not… I don’t know what happened, I think they may have double booked or something. They called to say they had to cancel our reservation for tonight. Baby, I'm so sorry,” his voice cracked as he looked up at Akaashi nearly in tears. The look on his boyfriend’s face was unreadable and he hated that. He hated that he knew behind that look Akaashi was just as upset.

“I swear I made the reservations in enough time, it was December baby, I… I don’t know what-” Keiji cut him short, grabbing his hand and kissing the back of his hand, then flipping it over and kissing his palm. He watched him with eyes full of unshed tears, all the emotions he wasn’t facing while on the phone suddenly about to pour out. He hated that he felt like he fucked this up, that he messed up their Valentine’s Day. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered as a few of those tears he was trying to hold in fell and Akaashi was quick to wipe them away, pulling Bokuto closer to him and kissing him one, two, three times. He kept his eyes closed after their kiss, trying to steady his breathing. Why was he the one crying anyway, he’s the one who ruined their valentine’s day. He shouldn’t be upset, Akaashi should be upset and Bokuto should be the one comforting him. The realization only made him feel worse.

“Kou… honey look at me,” he slowly opened his eyes and seeing Keiji’s soft, comforting smile somehow made it even worse. “I’m not mad, okay? I did want to go to that restaurant, but as long as I spend my night with you, I’ll be happy,” he leaned in and kissed his nose. He knew that Keiji meant that, but he couldn’t help but feel like Keiji was more upset than he was letting on for Bokuto’s sake. 

“You do so much for me, Keiji, I wanted to do this for you,” he leaned his forehead against his boyfriend’s and closed his eyes. There was a moment of silence where Bokuto listened to Akaashi’s even breathing and felt a little calmer. 

“I don’t need some fancy restaurant to be happy with you today,” Akaashi whispered quietly after a moment. He pulled away and took Bokuto’s hands back into his, repeating his earlier action of kissing the backs and then the palms. He was pulling him up then and dragging him back to bed. He asked if Bokuto would hold him, if they could take a nap together because he was pretty tired anyways. Bokuto agreed of course because he needed a nap after that as well, holding Akaashi close and allowing his eyes to slip closed. Hopefully he felt better and could come up with how he’d make it up to Keiji after he woke up.

Bokuto woke up only an hour and some change later, unable to truly let his body rest. He felt that just spending a quiet night in _really_ wasn’t going to cut it and he was starting to put the blame on himself for ruining their plans again. He reminded himself that it wasn’t true, that Akaashi still loved him, and that he was going to fix this somehow. There was no way that he’d just let it go at that, at their reservations being cancelled and that’s it. Bokuto reached over on the nightstand and grabbed his airpods before turning on a playlist that him and Akaashi would often listen to together to help him go back to sleep. He meant to click on the first song but he ended up accidentally clicking on shuffle and the first song that came on was _Dream A Little Dream of Me_ by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstong. He smiled at this, he loved dancing with Keiji to this song. Koutarou loved how they’d whisper the lyrics to each other and get lost in each other’s eyes as they would sway, content in the other’s arms.

_Stars shining bright up above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper i love you_

_Birds singing in the sycamore tree_

_Dream a little dream of me_

His eyes go wide as an idea hits him and he gently detaches himself from his sleeping boyfriend to get a bag ready to go. He pulls their heart sticky notes out of the nightstand that he used to put sweet notes all over their place last year for Valentine’s Day and writes him a note before kissing his forehead softly and hoping he can make their night even more special than what he originally planned.

**_Keiji_ **

**_Sorry for leaving so suddenly, I’ll be back for a special date tonight at 6pm!! So be ready :) i’ll meet you under the stars, baby_ **

**_-Your Kou_ **

**_p.s. Wear the tan suit on my side of the closet!!!!_ **

“What the fuck are you doing here?” is how Bokuto is greeted by his best friend when he knocks on his door with a backpack on one shoulder and a garment bag on the other. 

“Please, Tets, I need a favor… You said you and Ken Ken didn’t have plans until later when I texted you!!” he accuses, wanting to poke a finger in his chest. How dare he speak to him like that when he’s been through so much today already! Kuroo huffs and lets Bokuto in and he sees Kenma coming out of their room as he puts his stuff down on the couch before waving. Kenma gives him a curious look, walking over to where he and Kuroo were standing. 

“What’s going on? I thought you had dinner reservations for tonight, why does it look like you just got kicked out?” Kenma’s assault of questions felt like salt in a wound, but that’s what he gets for being his friend for years. The soft Kenma that Bokuto thought existed was a myth all along, he realized long ago that he’s more of a feral cat than a house cat. 

“Shut up, I… let me explain, and don’t interrupt me,” he gives a pointed look at Kuroo and his best friend holds his hands up, feigning innocence as he gives Bokuto a sly grin anyways. Rooster looking bastard.

They ended up sitting at the small bar area, Kenma and Kuroo sitting on the two bar stools while Bokuto was in the kitchen making them drinks and a snack to busy his hands while he talked. First, he explained what happened with the reservations and how they screwed him over, omitting the part where he cried about it, but there’s a part of him that knows that they knew anyways. Bokuto has never been one to hide his emotions. Next, he explains what he wants to do for their date tonight and pointedly avoids their looks of “absolutely not” and hopes that with his plan on how they’d do it he can win them over. There’s a few moments of silence and finally Kenma speaks up and Bokuto doesn’t really expect what he says.

“We’ll help you,” he says, a sort of determined look in his eye that Bokuto only sees after he beats Kenma in a round of Mario Kart and he challenges him to another round. Even Kuroo looks over at his boyfriend curiously, wondering where this came from. Luckily for them, Kenma elaborated a bit more, but not much. Kenma really wasn’t one for overly explaining himself anyways. “Akaashi deserves this, let’s split up so we cover more ground.” 

And with that, each man who agreed to give Akaashi the best Valentine’s Day ever split up with a list of tasks and places to go and Bokuto had already forgotten about the canceled reservation because he was going to give him something even better.

At 6pm sharp, Bokuto knocked on his own apartment door and for once it wasn’t because he’d forgotten his key. He had the dark red suit that he also planned to wear tonight on and Kuroo convinced him to wear his hair down, telling him to do minimal styling with a side part. Bokuto told him he’d already brought all his stuff to do his hair and Kuroo only smacked his lips and took the gel from his hands, claiming that once a wine drunk Akaashi told him he loved his hair down just as much. He may have blushed as he put the gel back into his bag. He also had Akaashi’s favorite flowers in hand, pink roses, with a mix of other flowers that varied in hues of pink and purple and a chocolate box with nothing but Ferrero Rocher, which he knows they’ll definitely finish before the week is up. Both the bouquet and the chocolates were huge, but he wanted to show Akaashi just how much he wanted tonight to be special. Koutarou adjusted the jacket to his suit slightly, the nerves settling in as he heard Keiji walking closer. 

When Akaashi opened the door, they both sort of stood there for a moment, stunned to silence by how beautiful they thought the other was. The beige colored suit with the black turtle neck he’d purchased for him was working so well for him, he never imagined he’d look this _sexy_. God, he does he always look damn good, but this is… 

“Wow,” Bokuto breathed, about to step closer to kiss him when he remembered his hands were full. He held up the chocolates and the bouquet with a smile, watching as Akaashi’s face softened even more.

“For me?” he asked knowing the answer already.

“For you,” Bokuto grinned as Keiji took them from his hands, eyeing them as if they were the most precious things in the world. He went inside, making quick work of finding a vase to put the large bouquet in while Bokuto leaned on the doorway, watching him with a fond smile. When Akaashi turned back around, Bokuto held his hand out for him to take and he kissed the back of his hand and then his palm gently. 

“Do you trust me?” Bokuto asked as he led his boyfriend out into the hallway, closing the door behind him so he got to lean in a little closer. He watched as a blush covered his soft cheeks and smiled, leaning in even more to kiss them. 

“Always,” was Akaashi’s honest answer, looking right into what felt like Bokuto’s soul with those blue eyes he loved so much. Ones that he fell in love with the moment he looked into them. He led them to the elevator, pressing the roof and then grinned at him, but said nothing more of where they were going. Curiosity colored Akaashi’s features, but didn’t ask any more questions.

“How did you get a table up here?” Akaashi asked near the end of dinner, the wine definitely getting to him if his flushed cheeks were anything to go by. Both of their suit jackets were hanging on the backs of their chairs and they were down to their dress shirts, he was once again admiring how beautiful his boyfriend was when he finally realized he was being spoken to.

“Huh? Oh, I carried it up the stairs!! Kuroo and Kenma used the elevator for the chairs and food though,” Bokuto took one of Akaashi’s hands in his as he watched the other man laugh happily, the look of fondness on full display. The temperature was cold, but the winds hadn’t started yet, and all the wine they’d consumed definitely was keeping them both warm. 

“Did Kuroo tell you to wear your hair like that?” he questioned, eyeing Koutarou with a knowing smile, it only widening once his cheeks were tinted pink. He resisted the urge to fix it, because nothing was wrong with it, and nodded reluctantly. “I knew he’d tell you what I said one day,” Akaashi laughed and then added the last part softly. “I _do_ love your hair like this.” 

The pink on Koutarou’s cheeks turned red and Keiji chuckled.

“A rooftop dinner,” he sighed with a smile that was only for Bokuto, soft and sweet, love written all over his beautiful face. Looking out at the slowly appearing moon, Akaashi hummed to himself. “For a moment I thought maybe you’d gotten our reservation back at Tony’s and I felt… disappointed,” he admitted quietly, eyes still watching as the sky started to reveal the stars. Bokuto had already lit candles so they’d have more light, but the moon was going to be on full display with almost no clouds in sight. He was already getting impatient, loving the way Akaashi looked under moonlight.

“Yeah?” Bokuto asked after Akaashi had gone quiet for a moment and he watched as his boyfriend nodded, directing his attention back to him. 

“Yeah, this is better than being at any restaurant, Kou, you made tonight so special,” he said it quietly, as if someone else would hear. The way Akaashi was being extra sentimental and talking so much also gave his tipsy state away, but Bokuto’s heart soared at the praise his boyfriend gave him. He felt so happy, a happiness he often felt in these moments with just the two of them. 

He took a sip of his own wine glass, slightly feeling the effects of it himself, before standing up and tugging at Akaashi’s hand who only stared up at him unmoving. 

“Dance with me Keiji,” he had a stupid smile on his face, but Akaashi didn’t mind, he loved every expression Bokuto wore.

“There’s no music, Kou,” Akaashi deadpanned and Bokuto quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket to put on their playlist. 

_Strangers in the Night_ comes on first and Akaashi hums in what sounds like agreement before it turns into a giggle as Bokuto pulls him up and into his arms. Frank Sinatra begins to sing and so does Bokuto as they sway together in each other’s arms. He holds Akaashi so close, so protectively, that he feels his heart become full at how safe and loved he feels in Koutarou’s arms. 

_Something in your eyes, was so inviting_

_Something in your smile, was so exciting_

_Something in my heart, told me i must have you_

Bokuto spun him around as he held out the note and Akaashi laughed, a sound Bokuto would never, ever grow tired of hearing. At the next part Akaashi surprised him by singing right along with him, eyes looking right at him. 

_Ever since that night, we’ve been together_

_Lovers at first sight, in love forever_

_It turned out so right_

_For strangers in the night_

Not letting Akaashi steal his spotlight, he suddenly dipped him, much to Akaashi’s surprise and he looked up at him with wide eyes before Bokuto started to kiss all over his face and hum the _do-do-do_ , and Akaashi’s surprise melted away into giggles. 

At the first note of _Let’s Stay Together_ , Keiji’s eyes lit up and Koutarou let out a full bodied laugh as he brought them upright. This was definitely Akaashi’s favorite song on the playlist, especially when he was a little wine drunk and feeling more loose. Akaashi put his arms around his boyfriend’s neck loosely, swinging his hips and humming his way through some of the first verse, and Bokuto only laughed more as he placed his hands on his hips and to his surprise, Akaashi winked at him. Bokuto would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the way Akaashi’s cold hands grabbed onto his face and started to sing, temporarily forgetting that it was a talent he lacked.

_Since we been together_

_Oh, loving you forever_

_Is what I need_

_Let me be the one you come running to_

_I’ll never be untrue_

During the short music break after the chorus, Bokuto spinned Akaashi around in his arms and held him close around the waist. Akaashi let out a sound of approval, throwing his head back and letting a mess of black hair land on Bokuto’s shoulder as he continued to sing. He knew it’d make Keiji more bold and he wasn’t disappointed as suddenly his boyfriend was Al Green, in his own world with his eyes closed. The look on his face said he was hitting every note, reality was much different, but Koutarou loved the sound of his voice. How happy and free he was. This is the Keiji he’d hoped he would get to see one day all those years ago, get to fall more in love with after knowing each other for a year, during his third year of high school. 

Bokuto knows it was love at first sight for the both of them, but he can recall each moment that their love became more and more real. More and more like something he could maybe have, and one of those times was when they shared headphones during lunch at a hot, summer training camp. Everyone else was still outside, but they’d both finished their food and headed back into the gym. Occasionally they’d shared headphones, but usually it was Bokuto’s music but he’d left his phone in his bag. Akaashi pulled his own phone out and handed one side of the headphones to Bokuto silently as he put the other into his ear. After a few songs and them making conversation about nothing really, _Let’s Stay Together_ came on. 

The conversation had died away as Akaashi’s blush was soft on his cheeks, but he didn’t change it. Bokuto watched him curiously for a moment, watching him tap on the gym floor with the hand furthest away, as if Bokuto wouldn’t notice. Hoping it’d loosen Akaashi up, Bokuto started to hum, bobbing his head. He liked this song, his sisters would listen to it at home sometimes so he knew it and it reminded him of them. After a few moments, Akaashi started to do the same and by the end of the song they were swaying and softly singing together. When the next song came on, they continued until people started to trickle back into the gym and they shared a look between the two of them as Akaashi put his phone and headphones away, a matching blush and soft smile as they both were slightly embarrassed by their little moment together. Neither regretted it though and both hoped they’d get a chance to experience it again.

Bokuto was shaken out of his little memory as Akaashi turned around in his arms and silence filled the air for a beat or two before the first notes of _Unforgettable_ filled the space. He had no words for how much he loved singing this duet with Akaashi. Bokuto pulled him close again, taking him in his arms as he started singing Nat King Cole’s part, staring right into gentle blue eyes. Akaashi’s deep voice opted to sing in a lower octave than Natalie Cole, like he always did as he led the end of the duet until they joined in to sing together. The moon was high above their heads, the stars were bright in the sky too, and Koutarou wasn’t disappointed at how beautiful Keiji looked under the moonlight as he looked into his lover’s eyes to sing to him. 

_Unforgettable, in every way_

_And forevermore, that’s how you’ll stay_

_That’s why darling, it’s incredible_

_That someone so unforgettable_

_Thinks that i am unforgettable, too_

The way Kou looked at him screamed that he was in love, even in Akaashi’s drunken state, he could see that particular look in his boyfriend’s eye. The one he saved for only Keiji, the one he used when words weren’t enough. Akaashi was starting to get emotional, maybe enough to actually start crying, so reached over to the table and downed the rest of his wine. The action made Bokuto giggle and he did the same as _At Last_ played in the background of their little moment of getting lost in each other’s eyes. The night air only grew colder, but the wine still had them both feeling warm. This didn’t stop Bokuto from taking his forgotten suit jacket from the back of his chair and draping it around Keiji’s shoulders at the first sign of a little wind. Seeing Keiji in his clothes always made him happy. This only made Akaashi pretend that it was the wine heating his cheeks up. The second half of the song started to play and Bokuto pulled his boyfriend back into his arms, humming softly as he swayed them once more.

“One more song, Keiji,” he whispered into his ear and now Akaashi would blame the cold night air on the way he shivered at that. Etta James’ voice faded out and Tony Bennett’s voice was suddenly somewhere in the distance. Right in his ear though, was the sound of Koutarou’s sweet voice, soft and low as his hold on Akaashi’s waist turned more protective. He wasn’t sure what Kou was protecting him from, but the gesture made him bury his face into his lover’s warm neck and tighten his grip into Bokuto’s nice dress shirt. He’d apologize for wrinkling it later, but right now he was on the verge of tears. Every word whispered into his ear only made his heart pound a little more and grow fonder of him, but then Bokuto decided to really kill him. He pulled away from him as the second verse came on, singing quietly and kissing Keiji in between every little pause and space. 

_Lovely… never, never change_

Akaashi was so in love, so fucking in love and the tears he’d been trying to hold in suddenly started to wet his cheeks and Bokuto was quick to wipe them away, jaw in his hand as he stared into his eyes and hum lyrics he didn’t know before his soft voice came out once more.

_Cause I… I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight_

As the song ends, Akaashi can’t control how much he’s crying at this point. Kou, the perfect boyfriend he is, is kissing and wiping away all his tears. Then, Ray Charles is saying “ _it had to be you_ ”, and Akaashi lets out a sob, but Bokuto knows exactly what these tears mean. They weren’t sad tears, far from it. He knew that his baby was just overwhelmed with emotions and Koutarou was two seconds from it himself. He kisses Keiji softly, taking his phone from the table to turn the music off but Akaashi stops him, hand gentle and maybe a little shaky on his wrist. 

“J-just turn it down, but let’s-” Keiji sniffles and sighs, suddenly too tired to even finish his sentence. 

“Go to bed?” Kou finishes for him and he watches as Akaashi hiccups and nods. He’s killing him here, why the hell did he have to be so damn cute? He kisses the last of the tears away before kissing his lips once more and pocketing his phone and leading Akaashi away towards the elevator. His boyfriend didn’t question them leaving everything on the roof because he was too exhausted and ready to get in the bed, but Bokuto would just come back in the morning with Kuroo and clean everything up. Kenma said he wanted a full report via text, but he’ll be damned if he got up early to clean up. Which, that’s fair.

“Kou?” Akaashi whispered once they were in their bed, both showered and warm under the covers in each other's arms. Keiji was wearing Koutarou’s sleep pants, apparently too lazy to look for his own, and if that was a lie, he wasn’t called on it. The wine had sort of wore off, but not completely and it was making them both more sleepy than they should be at 8pm.

“Hm?” he said, eyes closed and half asleep, rubbing Keiji’s back to let him know he was still a little bit awake. Akaashi hesitated just long enough for Bokuto to think he went to sleep when he heard his soft voice finally found the words.

“I love you, I love you so much, baby… this was… tonight was perfect. You made me the happiest person in the world,” his voice was quiet, just above a whisper and Bokuto pulled him even closer, placing his nose into his neck and taking a deep breath. Koutarou placed a kiss there one, two, three times before having an answer for his praise.

“You’re my world, Keiji, just wait until next year,” he sleepily smiled and closed his eyes. He didn’t really give Akaashi a chance to respond before he was drifting off into sleep, dreaming a little dream of the one person in the universe he wanted to spend the rest of forever with. He hoped he was allowed the chance to give him a better Valentine’s Day every year. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/akaashiikeiiji) & maybe buy me a [metaphorical coffee](https://ko-fi.com/peachtay)?


End file.
